


Fight Club

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Kingsley picks a helluva time to become self-sacrificing.





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 747: Severus and Social Media: YouTube.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fight Club

~

Watching from behind Kingsley, Severus held his breath as Voldemort and Dumbledore shot bright jets of lethal hexes at each other. 

Holding up his mobile, Kingsley hit a button. 

“What are you doing?” Severus whispered. 

“Recording the duel and uploading it to YouTube,” Kingsley replied softly.

Severus frowned. “You’re doing what to where?” 

“You’re a half-blood, how do you not know about this?” 

“Because we were poor.” 

“Sorry.” Kingsley sighed. “There’s a place on the internet where people can post films they’ve made. I’m putting this up on that site because as many people as possible need to see this.”

~

“Okay,” Severus said, letting that sink in. “And if Dumbledore loses?” 

“Pray that doesn’t happen.” Kingsley shook his head even as he held the mobile steady. “Tom will never be this vulnerable again. If Albus fails—”

“It’ll be down to us. Salazar.” Severus shivered. “I’ve seen him fight. He’s merciless.”

“Then we will be, too.” Kingsley sounded determined. 

A red light on the mobile began blinking. Kingsley groaned. “Damn. My battery’s low.” 

“Will that affect you putting it up for viewing on Yourtube?” Severus asked. 

“YouTube, and yes. No battery means no power which means no one sees it.” 

“Fuck.”

~

“We’re all right for the moment,” said Kingsley. “Just pray it outlasts the duel.” 

“That’s a lot of praying you want me to do,” Severus murmured. 

Kingsley snorted softly. “That’s only now occurring to you? While you’re at it, pray we escape alive.”

The ground shifted beneath them, stealing Severus’ reply and almost sending them sprawling onto the ground. Only Kingsley clinging to the door, and Severus clinging to Kingsley, saved them. Even Voldemort and Dumbledore seemed to pause and eye the ceiling nervously. 

“Still recording to YouPipe?” Severus quipped once they recovered their footing. 

Kingsley grinned. “YouTube. And yes.” 

~

The building rumbled around them as the duel continued, and with Voldemort and Dumbledore ripping bits of the walls and floors up to use as weapons, Severus wasn’t sure how much longer they could continue before the building’s structural integrity was compromised. 

“This place could collapse around our ears,” Severus hissed. “We need to get out!” 

“We can’t abandon Albus,” said Kingsley, fighting to keep his mobile steady while recording. “He may need help. If people on YouTube—” 

“Right,” interrupted Severus. “But we can’t help if debris kills us. Let’s get to a safer spot, all right?” 

Kingsley sighed. “Fine.”

~

Kingsley still hesitated, holding his mobile up even as Severus drew him backwards. 

Severus frowned. “Still worried about YouChute?”

“YouTube.” Kingsley snorted. “And you’re such an arse.” 

Severus smirked. “You love my arse.” 

“That I do.” Kingsley flashed a quick grin at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Severus waved a hand, levitating the mobile out of Kingsley’s hand to hover in the air. “There,” he said, dragging Kingsley away. “It’ll record until the battery dies, right?” 

“Yes.” Kingsley hummed. “You’re brilliant.” 

“What I am is concerned about living. Now, shall we find a way out that doesn’t involve joining that duel?” 

~

“Where are we going?” asked Kingsley, following Severus back up the stairs. 

“There are hidden service stairs on the other side of the building, accessible one floor up.” Severus opened the door to the next floor, exhaling when he found it empty. “Come on.” 

Kingsley didn’t say a word as he followed, although when Severus located the hidden stairs, he hummed. “How is it you know the Ministry so well?” 

Severus shot a smirk over his shoulder. “Ever heard of an ethical hacker? I…hacked the Ministry several years ago.”

Kingsley laughed. “You’re full of surprises.” 

Severus grinned. “I try.” 

~

The duel looked different from the new angle. “Careful,” whispered Kingsley as Severus cracked open the door from the service stairs. “It’s easier for him to see you here.” 

Severus nodded.

“…don’t you just give up, old man?” Voldemort taunted.

“Why don’t you, Tom?” Dumbledore sounded strained, but since he was in the process of sending large tiles at Voldemort, Severus wasn’t surprised. 

What was surprising was he could see Kingsley’s mobile floating behind Voldemort, its light blinking. “Your mobile’s still there,” he hissed. 

“Recording?” 

Severus nodded. “Good.” Kingsley exhaled. “Many Aurors watch YouTube. We should have backup coming soon.” 

~

As they watched, however, it became clear to Severus Dumbledore was rapidly weakening. “Shouldn’t we do something?”

“We can’t,” said Kingsley. “They have shields up. If we blunder in, it could be catastrophic.” 

Sighing, Severus nodded. “If Dumbledore’s shield fails, though—”

“If that happens, I’ll go out there, you sneak away.” 

Severus blinked. “What? No, I’m not leaving you to face him alone!”

“Quiet,” snapped Kingsley, drawing his wand. “I’m the Auror, remember?” A tiny smile curved his lips up. “You’re the self-interested Slytherin.” He winked.

“And it’s in my self-interests that you live!” 

“Don’t worry. Albus may yet win.”

~

There was a loud crack and as they looked, they saw Dumbledore stagger backward, his shield wavering. “Salazar,” whispered Severus. 

“Move away from the door,” said Kingsley. 

“Fuck,” muttered Severus. “There must be another way to—”

“There isn’t.” Kingsley smiled. “Don’t you have faith in me?” 

“Of course—”

Kingsley kissed Severus hard on the mouth. “Then let me go rid the world of that monster,” he murmured against Severus’ lips. 

Exhaling, Severus silently stepped aside. 

After taking a quick look at the scene, Kingsley groaned. “Albus is down. I’m going!” 

He darted out, and Severus closed his eyes in prayer. 

~


End file.
